The New Me
by Bella4195
Summary: Summary: Olivia has always been the invincible girl in school. She only has 2 friends who is her brother Owen and Lara. One day something happened and she became a totally different person. What'll happen when she caught the eye of the Slytherin Prince?
1. Here We Go

"I wish the holidays hadn't ended so soon!" I exclaimed. "We were having a blast but now we have to deal with school."

My brother chuckled from the opposite seat in our compartment. "Olivia, you used to get excited about school, but now you hate it? Wow, you really have changed and I like the new you, baby sis." He grinned at me.

"Who are you calling baby sis? We're only five minutes apart! It doesn't count, dumbass." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sis, you are allowed to be a bitch to everyone else but me, okay? Or I will tell everyone you sleep with a teddy bear! Muahaha!"

"Bro, you really need to work on that evil laugh of yours and don't threaten Mr. Snuggles!"

It was his turn to stick his tongue out at me. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I can't wait for people's reactions when they see you – not that they will know you anyway."

"One of these days I'm going to cut out that tongue of yours and sell it!"

He pouted and turned his back on me, making me chuckle. I looked outside my window, enjoying the scenery, but my peace and quiet was interrupted.

"Hey where's Lara?" asked my brother.

"Oh she moved to Durmstrang because her father got transferred there. Why? You miss her or something?"

"I do not. I am just wondering where she is."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I looked at the time and decided to take a nap. Later, I was roused by my brother's voice. "Olivia, wake up! We're here!"

Still rubbing sleep from my eyes, I grabbed my bag and headed out. As our horseless carriages reached the Hogwarts gates, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I took a deep breath. "Well, here we go."


	2. Great Hall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the Great Hall hand in hand with my brother and when I saw the entrance I froze.<p>

"Sis, it will be okay. You are not the old Olivia who was invisible to everyone. You are Olivia who is tough and can take care of herself. You're not alone – you have me and I will always be here for you, alright?"

"Thanks, bro, but I think you're becoming mushy."

He pouted. "I am not mushy! That's Lara's job."

"Again with Lara," I teased. "I think you do miss her. Anyway, let's get this over with. Goodbye, nobody – hello, bitch."

"You don't have to be a bitch to be tough, you know," my brother said.

"I know but it's easier this way. You'll still love me, right?"

"Of course. We shared time in the same uterus so I don't think I can ever stop loving you, sis." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Again with the uterus talk. You are weird."

"I am not weird. I just have a unique personality," he said in a squeaky voice.

We walked into the Great Hall and I could hear everyone whispering things like "who's the girl next to Owen?". The guys were all saying "she's hot" and the girls were saying "she's totally fake". That made me even more nervous and my brother gripped my hand to make me feel better. We took our usual seats at the Ravenclaw table.

Seeing all the food at the table made me forget all the chattering and whispering behind me. Everything looked good and I really couldn't wait to eat it.

"Chill, woman, you're drooling," my brother joked.

"Duhh. This is food and I'm hungry since you didn't let me eat candies and chocolates when we were on the train!" I pouted.

"Well it's because you'll get hyper and you go crazy when you're hyper. You talk non-stop and very fast so I can't understand a single word and you keep on jumping up and down and singing like a five year old. For the sake of my insanity I didn't let you eat candy."

I pulled a face. "You are mean to me. Meanie!"

Just before my brother could answer me, his friend Liam sat next to him. Liam was always a total jerk and I had no idea why my brother would want to be friends with him – oh wait! My brother was a jerk too! Hehe, I forgot about that. My brother was actually the nicest jerk if that makes any sense. He was a jerk to mean people like bullies and playboys. He was the popular one and I was the invisible one. Well, not anymore.

Liam kept on staring at me so I asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell me your name, pretty lady." He smirked.

Does that pick up line still work? Boys are so lame!

Before I could reply with a nasty comment, my brother interrupted me, "Dude, that's my sister Olivia! Don't even think of touching her or I will cut off your babymaker!"

Even though my brother was a jerk he was very protective of me. He always had my back.

Liam froze. "Olivia? Wow, you look different." He turned to my brother. "And I'm sorry man. I didn't know. I won't do it again. Sorry, Olivia."

"It's okay, I guess, but don't do it again."

"Okay. I was wondering – can we be friends? Start fresh?"

Before I could say anything, the Headmaster finally arrived to give his welcoming speech. The speech was very long.

While my stomach grumbled, my brother decided to play with my hair. He could be so weird. I kept on staring at the work of art on the table, thinking about how it would taste. Darn the Headmaster for taking too long with his speech! The he said the most amazing thing ever: "I hope you will all enjoy your dinner."

I instantly took the food and ate it.

15 minutes later...

"Wow, I am so full," I said while rubbing my stomach.

"Woman, I really wonder why you don't get fat," my brother mused with a shocked look on his face.

"I jog every morning, remember?"

"Right, I forgot."

Then the headmaster stood up again. "I am going to announce the Head Boy and Head Girl for this year. Head Boy is Abelardo Rodriguez from Ravenclaw."

Abelardo stood up and people cheered. I joined the cheering. Abelardo was one of the guys that was nice to people. He was always nice to me too. He also helped me with my homework.

"The Head Girl is Olivia Christensen, also from Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore declared.

Owen and Liam clapped their hand so loud it was embarrassing. Owen then hissed, "Why didn't you tell me you got the Head Girl letter, baby sis?"

Grinning at him, I stood up and people looked at me in awe. I could hear people saying "that's Olivia?" and "she's so different".

Pansy Parkinson sneered, "She only wants attention. It is her final year so maybe she wants to finally kiss a boy." She and her posse laughed and snickered at me.

Afterwards, we made our way to the dorms. Since I was Head Girl, I got to share a dorm with the seventh year prefects. My brother insisted on sending me to my dorm and pestered me with questions about my new position, but I didn't answer him. When we get to my dorm, I kissed him goodnight then went inside.

When I got into the dorm, Shelly, a Hufflepuff prefect, welcomed me in and started chatting with me. I found it weird because Shelly was a bitch and she usually only talked to her minions.

"Shelly, I'm wondering why are you nice to me?"

"Well because Pansy hates you. That means she must be intimidated by you and I can see why. You are beautiful and I like the people that Pansy hates."

"So if Pansy likes me you will hate me?" I asked, a little confused.

"Probably but let's face it. Pansy doesn't really like people."

"That's true. The only people she likes are the ones she can – you know – " I hesitated.

"The ones she can have sex with, you mean?"

"Yeah," I said shyly.

"You are too nice, girl, but I like it. Wanna be my friend?"

"Sure, but I was actually planning on dropping being nice."

"Oh that's even better! I can help you!" Shelly said excitedly.

I smiled at her. "You would? Thanks."

"Of course! Why don't you get some sleep – you look tired."

On cue I yawned and headed to my room.

Oh my goodness! My dorm was huge and gorgeous! It was blue and did I mention huge?

I unpacked all my things and took a shower in my private bathroom. I changed into my pyjamas and, when my head touched the pillow, I fell into a deep slumber straight away.


	3. Saturday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.

I woke up to a loud scream and fell off my bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw Shelly screaming my name.

"Shelly! I fell off the bed because of you! Chill, woman!"

"Hey it's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper. I've been trying to wake you up since an hour ago! So don't tell me to chill!"

"Oh. Sorry then." I grinned. "So why are you waking me up early in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Well, I'm going to train you to be me." She grinned back at me. "So you gotta get your ass off the bed, take a shower and get dressed!"

"Urgh, fine!"

I got up and headed to the bathroom and whoa! I hadn't realised last night how huge the bathroom was! It was bigger than my room! Then I heard another door open and in walked Rollo, a Hufflepuff prefect. Feeling confused, I asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to shower."

"Don't you have your own shower?"

"No, we all share the same bathroom."

Darn! I can't get any privacy!

"Well, I got here first so I get to shower first."

"Alright, have a good shower." He flashed a smile at me and walked out of the bathroom.

Wow! I couldn't get enough of his smile! He was so cute with his messy blonde hair, his blue eyes and his dimples.

I locked the doors and took a long shower. When I was dry, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and realized I needed a haircut. My hair was too long. I hadn't realized it yesterday because my mother had braided my hair but now I really needed a hair cut. Maybe I could ask Shelly to help me. I kept on wondering if I really should change but I'd already changed my whole appearance so it was too late to back out now. Besides, I didn't want to be the weak Olivia that people could take advantage of. I wanted to be a tough Olivia that no one wanted to mess with.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt with red shorts and red high top Converse sneakers. I left my room and headed to our private kitchen where the sweet scent of syrup brush against my nose.

"I made pancakes. I don't know if you like it or not but what you see is what you get," said Ellisa, a prefect from Slytherin. She could be a pretty nice girl but she didn't usually show her nice side. We were actually kind of friends. We would sometimes meet in the library and help each other with homework. We also chatted a lot.

"I love it, thanks." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Congrats on being Head Girl. Now we can hang out without having to go to the library," she joked.

"Thanks and yes, we can just hang out here. Hehe."

"So how are you holding up? With, you know..." Ellisa, Lara and Owen were the only people that knew the reason why I wanted to change. I'd had to tell her because she had seen me crying one day and she had comforted me.

"I'm holding up and Shelly is going to help me be just like her."

"Wow, that's cool. Just don't be a bitch to me. You know what will happen if you mess with me," she half-joked.

"Haha, no way. I will always be me to you guys."

"Good because I might miss your craziness."

"I knew it! You looove my craziness." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just eat and shut up."

I nodded and started to eat my yummy pancakes.

Then Shelly came in and told me to hurry up. She asked me to follow her and we ended up in the Room of Requirement.

"Umm, Shelly, why are we here?"

"I have to teach you in secret so people won't know and this is the most secret place of all – so are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I'd always wanted to say that!

She taught me about what I should do, what I shouldn't do, how to deal with people like Pansy and how to deal with bad remarks.

After long hours of 'Shelly's class on how to be a bitch 101' we got tired and decided to call it a day. When I got out, I was beat. I walked slowly and then bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't see..." I paused and saw that the guy I'd bumped into was Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin badboy, a.k.a jerk! I was speechless.

"It's okay, pumpkin." He smirked at me and I realized I should use what Shelly had told me.

"Whatever," I muttered and walked away.

I was angry with myself. _Dude, what the hell! You should have said something that Shelly taught you! You dumb-dumb! I don't know why I can't say anything!_

Then my brother came to me and we headed to the Great Hall to have dinner. Once I saw the food I realized how hungry I was. Note to self: don't ever skip lunch. I ate until I felt full and decided to go to the Ravenclaw common room to hang out with Owen. We started talking and then Liam joined us. I had to listen to them talk about Quidditch try-outs and, of course, girls. Then they started to make up jokes and some of them were actually pretty funny. I looked at the time and decided to head to my dorm. I got inside my room and wrote a letter to Lara.

_Hey Lara.  
>How is everything there? Have you made any friends yet? I hope you have :)<br>By the way I am Head Girl – I didn't say anything before because I wanted to surprise Owen. I wish you could have been there to scream with me when I got the letter. :( Anyway, Shelly is sorta my friend now. How weird is that? She's teaching me how to be a bitch and she's really helpful. Owen misses you too. He denies it but we both know he misses you. Hehe. I really miss you and I hope you'll owl me back and tell me all about your school!  
>Love ya!<br>Olivia_

I lay on my bed and looked at the stars out the window and said, "Goodnight, Rafe."

I smiled and fell asleep.

Please review and tell me if I should speed it up or if you like it the way it is.


	4. Some Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.

Please review. I really need to know if you guys like this story the way it is or you guys want me to speed it up? Please tell me.

Anyway, enjoy. :)

I woke up the next day feeling very tired. I had a bath and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Remembering that I needed a hair cut, I then went to Shelly's room, but when I opened the door I quickly shut it again. I ran to my room and locked the door. Oh my gosh! I'd just seen Shelly and Abelardo making out and it had been a heavy make out session! My eyes! I was scarred for life! Then a knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. I opened it.

"Hey," Abelardo said.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"So about just now, can we not tell anyone about it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks."

Great, yet another person who I thought was nice and innocent.

I decided to go to Ellisa's room instead. I knocked on her door and she said, "Come in."

I walked in and asked, "Hey can you cut my hair for me?"

Ellisa look surprised. "Yeah sure, but why me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask Shelly but I decided you might do a better job." I was not going to tell her about Shelly! Eugh!

"Oh, okay, I'll cut your hair for you." She smiled.

I jumped up and down and hugged her like crazy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed her cheeks.

"Chill, woman! Also, if you ever kiss me again, you will have to sleep with your eyes wide open!"

"Right, sorry."

After two hours of cutting my hair, Ellisa finally finished her 'work of art'. She gave me the mirror and I looked at my refection. I looked really good. My hair was layered and felt lighter.

"Thanks, Elle." I used her nickname (and yeah, I was the only person who could call her that).

"No prob." She winked.

I headed to the lake to meet Owen but when I get there he was not there yet so I decided to just look at the scenery. Then someone sat next me and I thought it was Owen but it turned out to be Draco Malfoy.

"Hey what's a pretty girl doing alone at the lake?"

"None of your business, Malfoy! Piss off!" I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"Someone's touchy. Is it the time of the month?"

What the? "Gosh, you're annoying."

"Listen, I'm hot, sexy and gorgeous but not annoying."

"I don't think you're any of that."

"Oh don't be shy. Everybody thinks I'm hot." He winked.

I gagged. "Gross!"

I got up and tried to leave but Draco pulled my hand and pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to push him away but my body froze. He bit my lips and that caused me to moan.

He pulled away. "See, I told you that you'd think I'm hot." He smirked and began to walk back up to the castle.

Holy moly! I had just let Draco Malfoy kiss me! I couldn't just let this happen! I ran to him and yanked him around to face me.

"Yes, Christensen? You want an encore?"

I slapped him and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"You kiss me again and I will make sure you won't be able to have children!" I smiled and left.

I decided to just ditch Owen and go to the prefect common room. I got in and sat on the couch in the living room. I picked up a book to read, but then I felt someone sitting next to me. I looked over at Rollo.

"Oh it's you," I said.

"Wow, I feel so special," he said sarcastically.

"Well, honey, deal with the fact that you aren't special."

"Since when are you bitchy?"

"Since your mother stopped caring about you," I snapped and went to my room.

I got into my room and I saw Shelly waiting for me

"Good, you're here. I'm sorry that you had to see that before but, woman, you need to learn how to knock,"

"Um, sorry, I'll knock next time."

"Okay. Oh! I've heard about your little stunt with Draco. My baby is all grown up!" She faked tears and continued, "It feels like it was just yesterday I taught you how to be a bitch. Wait, it was yesterday!" That woman was weird, I tell you.

"Okay, mum, now can you leave? I need to shower and get ready for school tomorrow."

"Alright, honey. I like your hair by the way. Very sexy." She winked and left my room.

I chuckled and took a shower. Then I prepared all of my books and looked up at the star, deciding to talk to Rafe. "Hey, Rafe, guess what? Wait, you can't talk so I'll just tell you! Hehe. Draco Malfoy kissed me! That jackass kissed me! Can believe it? The weirdest part is that I liked it. What should I do? I feel so weird and I don't want the same thing to happen again. I'll just ignore it, I guess. I really miss you. Goodnight."

I threw a flying kiss to the stars and climbed into bed.


	5. Surprise

First I would like to say SORRY! for not uploading for a while. My internet was having problems so I could not upload. I'm really sorry and I will try my best to upload every week from now on.

Also please enjoy and review so I will know how to improve this story.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling tired but it was Monday so I had to get up. I lazily rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Good thing nobody was awake yet. After a long shower, I finished my homework and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I arrived, I saw Owen eating so I took a seat next to him.<p>

I gave him a side hug. "Yo, bro!"

"Hey, baby sis," he replied, his mouth full of food. We ate together for a while then Owen asked me, "How many classes do we have together today?"

"We have four I think. Why?"

"Just wanna know which classes I can just copy your notes in!" He grinned.

"Fine, just go already and let me eat in peace."

He gasped in horror and said, "You don't want me anymore? How could you? After all we've been through! I gave you everything!"

I burst into laughter while everyone looked at Owen like he was crazy. He was going to continue but luckily it was time for our first class. Owen had Astronomy while I had Potions.

I was late to class. I took the only empty seat left and yay (note the sarcasm) Draco Malfoy was sitting beside me. I sighed, took out my textbook and concentrated on the professor.

"Alright class! Today we will be making love potion! This potion is quite tricky so you are all going to have partners."

Some people grunted and some people cheered.

"Mr. Zabini with Miss Granger, Mr. Potter with Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy with Miss Christensen..."

All I could hear was my name and Draco's. Eugh, just perfect.

"Hey partner." Draco – I mean, Malfoy winked at me.

"Just shut up and let's get this over with."

We did the potion and we actually managed to make it look the way it was described in the textbook.

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, we do when you don't talk." I smiled sweetly.

He chuckled and then Blaise came towards us. "Hey Draco, are you going to the Quidditch try-outs today?"

Draco shrugged. "Probably, you?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Feeling like a third wheel I sneaked away from them and I almost managed it until...

"By the way, who's that hot partner of yours?" Blaise smirked.

Draco pulled me to him and put his arms around me, saying, "This is Olivia Christensen, my future girlfriend." Draco smiled and I almost punched him.

Blaise looked shocked and I felt nervous and scared.

_Dude! Don't be scared!_ I told myself firmly. _You are a new Olivia – be proud!_

_Okay, I will! You're annoying you know that?_

_I'm your head so you're annoying too! Urgh, I'm ignoring you!_

I pushed away Draco's arm and twisted it. "If you ever touch me again, I will repeat yesterday's incident and we don't want that to happen again do we?"

Draco shook his head and I let go. I walked towards Blaise and told him, "And yes, my name is Olivia Christensen." I leaned closer to him and whispered, "Surprise."

I smirked and on cue the professor dismissed us. I walked out of class with Draco rubbing his arm and Blaise looking shocked with his jaw dropped.

Feeling satisfied, I headed to my next class.


	6. I Don't Want To Talk

Sorry for the long wait but here is the new chapter! I hope you like it!

Also I wanna thank my amazing beta HyperCaz! You are amazing!

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>I walked towards my next class with a smile on my face. I headed into my Transfiguration class and realized that I was early so I took a seat and waited for the other students to arrive. I read my textbook then after a while I felt something warm beside me. I looked across and saw Blaise Zabini next to me. The last thing I wanted was to sit next to him so I got up to leave but Blaise pulled my hand and said, "Don't leave. We need to talk."<p>

"What makes you think I wanna talk to you?"

Before he had a chance to say anything, the professor arrived and said, "I apologize for my tardiness – I will be filling in for Professor McGonagall today. Now, I want each of you to sit next to someone who is in the same house as you. So basically I don't want Slytherins and Ravenclaws to sit next to one another."

Everyone groaned in protest and I was happy that I didn't have to sit next to Blaise. Blaise went to sit with a very annoyed looking Pansy. She glared at me and I just ignored her.

Then the professor said, "Alright, today we will be transfiguring a ferret into a flamingo. It is quite simple if you put your mind to it. The incantation is _flamingus_and you have to picture your ferret turning into a flamingo and you have to imagine how a flamingo is. Then, you point your wand at a ferret and say _flamingus_. Remember that you have to really focus and recite the incantation perfectly. Alright go on then!" The professor smiled excitedly.

"Okay, let's get this over with," I said to myself. I took a ferret, pictured it turning into a flamingo and pointed my wand at it, saying "_Flamingus!_" but it didn't work. I looked around and I saw that none of the other students had managed to do it either.

Then I took a deep breath and decided to try again. I put all of my energy and focus on the ferret. Again, I cried "_Flamingus!_" and my ferret turned into a pink flamingo. I smiled, feeling satisfied with myself, and went back to my seat.

Then I saw Owen; I hadn't realized that he was there. I headed towards him and I saw that he was having problems with transfiguring his ferret. I laughed and he glared at me.

"If you want to laugh at me then go away," he pouted.

"You just need to concentrate and think of flamingos."

He tried again and managed to do it.

"See you did it!"

He gave me a big hug. "Thank you, sis."

Then the bell rang, signaling that class was over.

Owen and I headed to the Great Hall for lunch and as we chatted I told him about the incident in Potions and he told me that he liked this girl in his Astronomy class but he didn't know what her name was though he knew she was a Slytherin. The way he talked about her and the way his eyes sparkled made me realize that he was in love with her. Then it was time for our next class: Care for Magical Creatures.

We walked outside on the castle grounds. I loved the scent of nature. When we got down to the edge of the forest, we realised we were the last students to arrive. We looked at each other and said "oops" at the same time.

We learned about unicorns and it was a very interesting subject. The day passed boringly and I headed to my last class of the day which was Herbology.

The professor didn't teach us anything; she just told us to plant some plants then we could call it a day. Owen and I decided to hang around our usual spot which was an abandoned classroom in the dungeons. We'd found it a few years ago and had decided to decorate it. The room had become a really cool hang out place. Since we hadn't been there for a while, we decided to clean up and then we played some Muggle games.

We heard the bell ring and it was time for dinner. We hurried to the Great Hall and we took seats at the Ravenclaw table. Liam sat next to me as the other seats were taken. He said hi and I said hi back.

We started eating and then Liam said, "Do you know why Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy are staring at you?"

I looked over at the Slytherin table and realized that Blaise was staring at me. I mouthed 'what' to him and he looked away. Then I saw Draco and mouthed the same thing. He just winked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Liam. "I have no idea."

Liam dropped the subject and asked, "So how were your classes?"

"It wasn't bad. Pretty alright, I guess. How about yours?"

"It was pretty boring and it was more boring listening to your brother talking about his mystery chick. He is so whipped."

I laughed and he joined me. We both laughed again when we saw Owen eating like a pig. He then looked at us and said "fhwat?" with his mouth full. We just shook our heads and kept on laughing. Liam and I chatted more and we realized that we had lots of things in common. We decided to study together tomorrow. After realizing that Owen would take a longer time to finish, I excused myself and left the Great Hall.

I was walking when a hand pulled me to corner and covered my mouth. I looked at the person and saw that it was Blaise. He said, "I will only uncover your mouth if you promise you won't scream."

I nodded my head and he uncovered my mouth. "What do you want, Blaise?"

"What happened to you? You look different."

"It's none of your business, so piss off!" I said and started to walk away.

Then he grabbed me again. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"I can do what I want! Leave me alone!" I punched him in the face and kicked him hard. I ran to my common room and then straight into my room.

I calmed myself down and decided to take a warm bath. Then, when I'd finished all of my homework, I saw my owl come into my room. It carried a letter from Lara.

I was so excited and read it:

_Dear Olivia,_

_I miss you too! I have made friends here but none of them are as awesome as you are! You're friends with Shelly? OMG that's interesting and weird! Also tell Owen I don't miss him too! Hehe. My school is really cool! So how were your classes? Write soon!_

Reading her letter made me smile. I was tired so I decided to reply to her letter in the morning. I headed towards my bed and went to sleep.


	7. The truth

I woke up the next morning and realized that it was 4 am! I kept on tossing and turning but no luck. I couldn't sleep anymore. I decided to take a shower and reply Lara's letter.

_Hey Lara,  
>I'm glad you made friends! Classes have been good but for some reason I feel really lazy this year. Oh! Owen is in looove! His eyes sparkle when he talks about her but the funny thing is he doesn't know her name! Haha! Liam and I are friends as well and turns out he's not that bad if we minus the whole player thing. By the way, Blaise is bothering me. He wants to 'talk'. It's annoying but deep inside I really wanna give in and talk to him. But I have to be strong and ignore him.<br>Draco Malfoy is annoying me as well! He kissed me! Kissed me! Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine. That'll teach him! Who knew I would have boy problems when before this I couldn't even talk to boys. This is frustrating. I hope you'll tell me about things that are happening to you there.  
>Write soon!<em>

I looked at the clock and it was only 5.30. I sighed and decided to go to the living room and read something. I browsed the bookshelves and found nothing interesting. So I decided to unpack all of my things. I kept on dragging it out because I was so lazy but now I had nothing better to do. After everything was sorted, I glanced at the clock again and it was 6.30. I felt a bit cold so I went to the living room to get warm.

After a few minutes I thawed out. Then I felt someone sitting next to me. It was Rollo.

"Hey what are you doing so early?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I always wake up early. I usually do my homework in the morning and then go for a jog."

"I usually jog in the morning too." I realized that I hadn't been jogging for a while.

"I know. I usually see you jog."

"Wow, stalker much?"

He chucked. "Yeah, I'm your number one stalker. My job is following you everyday."

I glared at him.

"So, wanna join me?" Rollo suggested.

"Join you for what?" I asked, confused.

"Jogging, duuhh," he said in girl's voice.

I chuckled. "Sure. Just let me go and change first."

I headed upstairs to my room and changed into my black hoodie and black tracksuit. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and headed towards Rollo who was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We went jogging around the castle grounds and took a break near the lake. We were both panting.

"Wow, I didn't know you had such good stamina," Rollo commented.

"Yeah, I usually jog with Raf – my brother back home." I had almost said Rafe but good thing I'd saved that.

"I see. So tell me one thing that you can't do."

"Just one? Okay. Well, I can't cook! I'm horrible! I'd probably burn boiling water. I tried making instant noodles but I ended up burning the whole kitchen."

Rollo laughed. "You burned your kitchen by cooking instant noodles? Wow. What is the weirdest thing about you?"

"Um, I talk inside my head and sometimes I talk to myself. You should see the conversations in my brain. They're amazing," I finished in a hippie's voice.

"I wanna get in your brain then." Rollo smiled.

His smile was really cute. I couldn't help but smile back.

_Darn woman! You're supposed to be a bitch!_

_I know but I can't seem to go into bitch mode!_

_Well hurry up and activate bitch mode._

_I can't! Maybe I can just be myself with him._

"So what's one weird thing about you?" I asked.

"I love to cook and bake."

I laughed.

"I know it's pretty funny but I really do and I'm pretty good at it too. I prefer to cook and bake rather than play sports. One of these days I'm going to make the perfect chocolate souffle." He looked so passionate about it and that made me smile. "By the way, don't tell anyone about it. Girls don't find guys who love to cook hot or sexy so please don't tell anyone."

I laughed and said, "Okay, I won't."

"Phew! Hehe."

"It's getting late. We should go get ready for class."

"Yeah, we should."

We hurried into the common room and said goodbye before heading to our rooms. I took another shower and got dressed for class. I arranged all of my books and went downstairs for breakfast.

I took a seat next to Ellisa and saw that she was wearing a 'if you talk to me I will rip your throat out' expression.

I nudged at her and when she looked at me I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Long story," she whispered back. "We need to talk somewhere private."

"Do you know the abandoned classroom in the dungeons?"

She nodded.

"Well, it's my secret hang out place. So let's talk there after class."

"Okay."

"Well what are you guys whispering about?" Shelley asked.

"Nothing," Ellisa and I said in unison. We looked at each other and then laughed.

Shelly just shrugged and took a seat. I decided to eat some cereal. I waved my wand and said "_accio_ Coco Pops" and the cereal box arrived in front of me. I poured some into the bowl, added some milk and ate it really fast. Everyone was looking at me with their jaws dropped. I finished chewing and snapped, "Haven't you guys seen a hungry lady before?"

They all returned to eating their breakfast. Rollo chuckled and smiled at me. I smiled back and continued to eat my Coco Pops. When everyone was done with their breakfast, Abelardo and Shelley volunteered to do the dishes. I saw Ellisa frown and decided to ask her about it after class. I walked towards the Great Hall but veered off into a different corridor to attend my Muggle Studies class.

I took a seat next to Owen. "Why are you sad?"

"You remember the girl I was telling you about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she looked so sad this morning. She looked pale and I think she cried earlier. She also looked like she wanted to murder someone. I hate seeing her so upset. I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better."

I was shocked. My brother had never cared for a girl this much. His sadness was infectious.

"Why don't you try and talk to her? Your goofiness can definitely cheer her up." I nudged him playfully.

"I can't. I tried once but I ended up stuttering."

I laughed. "You? Stutter to a girl? Wow, you really must like her."

"I really do." He looked so sad.

I wanted to cheer him up but the professor came in. "Hello everyone. Today we will talk about the magical community's view on Muggles. Why don't you tell me your thoughts on Muggles?"

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. "I think that Muggles are pretty smart. They created many helpful technologies in the Muggle world and it helps make their lives easier and better."

The professor smiled. "That was very good insight. Who else wants to share their thoughts?"

Pansy raised her hand. "I think Muggles are vermin and they should all just die and let us live in peace."

The professor shook his head. "Anyone else?"

Then people kept on giving their opinions. Some were good and some were bad.

Finally class was over. Owen and I headed outside. We split up for out next classes. It was Potions for me and I took a seat, waiting for the other students to arrive.

Draco sat beside me and winked. I ignored him and looked straight ahead.

Good thing the professor started talking. "We will be making a cure for boils today. It's not that complicated so you won't be needing your partners."

I smiled in gratitude and went to collect all the ingredients needed to make the potion.

In the end, my potion turned out weird. I was pissed and just decided to give up. The professor headed towards me and said, "Oh dear, I'm sorry but that is unfixable. Never mind, you'll get it next time." He smiled at me.

I was annoyed and just waited for the end of class. I guess potion-making is like cooking; I will never be good at it. Finally, it was time to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

The whole day passed quite fast and I headed towards the dungeons to see Ellisa. I went into my hang out place and saw her sitting there.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said back, looking really sad.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"!" she said really quickly.

"I'm sorry, what now?"

"I like Abelardo but he likes Shelly and it hurts to see them together."

I knew it had to be something to do with that. "I see. I'm so sorry. It's his loss though. You are beautiful and an amazing person. Whoever doesn't like you is stupid. You will find someone that loves you just the way you are. It just takes time."

"Thanks Olivia. You're a good friend. I saw that you weren't in a good mood yesterday. What happened?"

"Well Blaise wanted to talk to me and it's annoying! The worst part is I actually want to talk to him and listen to what he has to say."

Ellisa slapped me and I said, "Ow!"

"Woman! He asked you to be his secret girlfriend, took your virginity and then he cheated on you right in front of you! He even smiled at you when he made out with that girl! How could you even think of listening to what he has to say? Olivia! He is an ass. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone that will cherish you, take care of you and show you off to the world. Blaise didn't even tell his friends that you were his girlfriend. You have to remember how much pain he gave you. Every time you feel like you wanna give him a chance, remember how much pain he gave you!"

I cried, remembering.

_Two years ago_

I was in the library during a Hogsmeade weekend. I know, pretty lame, but I hadn't been in the mood to go as Owen was in the infirmary. Blaise and I were pretty good friends since I had to tutor him. He came towards me and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I muttered.

"Olivia, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked as I was just a plain nobody. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"But why?"

"You have no idea how beautiful and special you are."

I blushed.

"You're cute when you blush."

That made me blush even more.

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure. I would love to."

He smiled and kissed me gently. "Thank you, but can we keep our relationship a secret? My father doesn't approve of me dating yet as he wants me to focus on my studies."

"Sure. I don't mind."

We were together for a year and it was amazing. Blaise was so sweet to me. I gave him my virginity as I thought he might be the one. Then a few days later I got an owl with a note saying:

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower.  
>-B-<em>

I was happy and decided to go. When I got there, I saw Blaise and Pansy making out. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was unbuttoning her clothes. He saw me and just smirked and paid attention to Pansy. I ran towards the library and cried my eyes out. It was late at night so no one was there. But Ellisa came in and saw me crying. I had to tell her.

_Present day_

I cried just as I had that night and realized that I must not give Blaise a second chance. I didn't want to get hurt anymore. That's why I'd changed myself. To avoid getting played and hurt again. "You're right. I have to be stronger. It's just so hard!

"I know it is. But you have me, Owen, Lara and Shelley." She said Shelley's name in a disgusted way. "You won't be alone. We will always be here for you."

"Thanks, Elle. You're amazing."

"I know. The best friend award goes to Ellisa!" she said and stood up on a table. "Thank you! First I would like to thank my parents and...and now thanks to my fans!" She blew a kiss and I laughed like crazy at seeing her goofy side.

I looked at the time. "Its late. We should probably head to the common room."

Ellisa sighed. "Darn, I have patrols! See you later!"

I smiled and headed to the common room. When I got there, I saw Rollo sleeping on the couch. I shook him. "Rollo, wake up!"

He didn't wake up so I decided to scream my lungs out. He woke up and fell off the couch. I laughed like a maniac.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" He pouted.

"It was funny. Why were you sleeping here anyway?"

"I was warming myself and I guess I fell asleep."

"I see. Well you should go to bed."

"I guess I should. Goodnight, Liv."

"Liv?"

"Yeah, thats my new nickname for you. Liv."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay whatever. Goodnight Rollie." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and went upstairs. I retired to my room and finished all of my homework. I was too lazy to take a shower so I decided to skip it. I changed into my PJs and went to sleep.


	8. Oh my!

Thank you for the people who review! I am very grateful and I hope you'll review more. Also thanks to my beta for helping me.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Rollo woke me up every morning for a jog. We'd been jogging with each other for a few weeks now. We would jog around the school grounds and return to our common room around 6 am. My 'lessons' with Shelley had stopped too. She said I was ready.<p>

One morning, I went downstairs for breakfast and saw that Ellisa was still sad. I felt sad seeing her like that. I was going to cheer her up – I just needed to figure out how. I took a seat next to her and said good morning to everyone. Shelley mouthed to me 'we need to talk'. I nodded and mouthed back 'later'. I ate my Coco Pops so fast I think I made a new record. I took a seat on the couch near the fireplace while waiting for Shelley.

"Hey Olivia!" Shelley said and gave me a side hug. Seriously it was weird.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay if you know what I mean."

"Ew, Shelley. I don't need to know the things you do with Abelardo."

She chuckled. "Okay, okay. So, I see you and Rollo have something going on." She winked at me.

"No, we're just friends. He's really nice."

Shelley knew that she couldn't argue with me. "Fine. So how have you been? We haven't talked in a week! I kind of miss you."

"Hmm. How about Friday night? Let's hang out and we'll catch up."

"Okay!" Shelley said then got up and went to her room.

I got dressed and realized that I had a free period. I decided to go to the abandoned classroom and catch up on some reading. When I made it to the dungeons, I was pulled into a corner. "What the hell?"

I saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall, smirking. I really wanted to punch him.

"Good morning," he said.

"It was good until I met you." I smiled sweetly but sarcastically.

"Ouch. Your words hurt me," he said dryly.

Feeling annoyed, I demanded, "What do you want?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said be my girlfriend."

Double what? He couldn't be serious! "Why?"

"Pansy is annoying me. She cheated on me and I want her to realize what a big mistake she made."

"And why did you choose me?"

"Well, for starters she hates you. I have no idea why, but she does. What will be a greater revenge than being with the person she hates the most? Besides we can help each other out," Malfoy explained.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know about Blaise. He's my best friend. You think I didn't know about it?"

"I-I-I-" I couldn't say anything. He knew?

"Look, I didn't agree with what he did. Virgins are off limits. Let me help you. We can make Blaise and Pansy regret what they did. Let's make them pay."

I thought about it. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to go through with it.

"Blaise laughed at you," Malfoy continued. "He said you were so gullible and he found it really stupid that you believed that he could actually like someone like you."

That hurt. I couldn't believe it. All this time he had been laughing at me. All of the things he'd said to me were probably lines he had found in lame books. I was gonna make him pay!

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's make them pay."

Draco smiled. "Let's do it, girlfriend."

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Let's talk somewhere else. It's not quiet here."

"Okay, where?"

"The Astronomy Tower?" he suggested.

I cringed. That's where I had found Blaise and Pansy together. "No way! How about the Room of Requirement?"

"Fine."

We walked to the Room of Requirement and sat on the floor. It was total silence for a while until Draco smirked at me.

"What?" I growled.

"Nothing." He smirked again.

"Does annoying the hell out of me give you joy?"

"Yes, it does."

I gave him the sweetest smile ever and said, "Draco, honey, I know you feel bad about yourself but don't bother people just because you don't have a life." I pinched his cheeks.

"Stop that," Draco said, annoyed and amused at the same time. "Who knew you could be so childish?"

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we act like we're involved with each other, of course."

"Okay and what do we tell people about how we met and all that stuff?"

"How about we met when we were...at the party your parents hosted? Your mother and mine are sort of friends and we did talk. Well, it was more me annoying you but we could say we talked and we kept in touch until now and I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"That's actually a pretty good story."

"I am Draco Malfoy, as you know." He smirked arrogantly.

"You really want to get punched, don't you?" I muttered.

Draco chuckled. "What's you next class?"

"Transfiguration. You?"

"Same but I'm gonna head to the dungeons first. I need to get something."

I shrugged. "Okay, see you later then. Owl me."

"Whatever your heart desires, Olivia."

I walked out of the room and headed to my class. Owen was the only one in there. I went towards Owen and hugged him from behind.

"Woman, you're squeezing me!" he protested. I hugged him even harder and kissed his cheeks. "Ahhh! Someone's trying to rape me! Help!"

I laughed like crazy. "You're such a drama queen, bro."

I knew he was hiding the fact that he was sad but I didn't want to bring it up. Sitting next to him, I put my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine.

More students walked in and Ellisa took a seat next to our table. No one really knew that we were friends so she just sat and nodded at me. I returned the nod. Halfway through the lesson I realized two things: Malfoy had never showed up and Owen wasn't paying attention to the professor. My brother kept on staring at Ellisa. I wondered why. I nudged him but he didn't respond. I pinched his cheeks and finally he looked at me.

"Why are you staring at people?" I whispered.

"That's her. The girl I like."

Oh my God! Owen was in love with Ellisa! How had I not noticed that? "You're in love with Ellisa?"

"You know her?"

"Duhh."

"Introduce me! I'm going crazy! I really, really like her so please!" He looked so desperate.

I was shocked. Owen really loved her and Ellisa deserved him. She needed someone that could cherish her. "Okay, I will but now please pay attention to class."

"Okay, sis," he said, grinning.

I hadn't seen him that happy since the start of term. I was so stupid. I hadn't even realized. I decided that I was going to help both of them.

The day passed quickly and I went to the library with Owen to finish my homework. I promised my brother that I would introduce him and Ellisa tomorrow as we had Potions with the Slytherins. He was so excited he sounded like a girl. He asked me how he should do his hair tomorrow. It was funny and I could see that he was really happy which also made me happy.

When I finished my homework I went to the common room and headed to my room. I lay down on my bed and sighed. I was exhausted and drifted into an uneasy sleep. I dreamed that I had to play Quidditch and I kept falling off my broom. It was bad! I had bruises all over my body –

Suddenly, an owl flew into my room and woke me. I sat up and checked myself over. No bruises. I took the letter off the owl and saw that it was from Draco.

_Tomorrow will be the day. Be ready, dearest.  
>-DM-<em>

I could just imagine him smirking while writing that letter. I took a shower and changed into Owen's boxers that I'd stolen and a v-neck shirt. I went towards Ellisa's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

I went inside her room and I saw her reading on the couch. She looked up and smiled. I cleared my throat. "Hey, am I bothering you?"

"Of course not. Sit."

"I'm not a dog you know," I said, quite annoyed.

"Just sit."

I pouted and sat across from her.

"Good girl," Ellisa said and patted my head.

I glared at her.

"So why are you here?"

"Well..." I told her about Draco's proposition and what Blaise had told him.

"Wow, Blaise is a total asshole!" Ellisa exclaimed.

"Woman! No swearing!"

"I cuss. Deal with it."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"I think it's a good idea. You can show Blaise that you don't need him and that he made a huge mistake."

"I know. I'm going to make him feel all the pain he gave me. I want him to feel all of it. I will bring Blaise Zabini down."

"I like this side of you. Very evil." Ellisa smirked

I remembered my deal with Owen. "Oh! We have potions together tomorrow. Wanna go together?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged.

"Okay!" I yawned.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Nighty night," I mumbled.

Ellisa waved towards the door. "Goodnight."


	9. Pretense

It was 8:30 am and I was going to be late for class. I took an extremely fast shower and got dressed super quick. I arranged my books rapidly and headed downstairs for breakfast. I ate as fast as I could and then went outside of the common room to see Ellisa. I had done all of that in twenty minutes.

"Good, you're here," she said. "Let's go."

We ran towards the dungeons and headed for Potions. We went in and realized that the professor wasn't there yet. We sighed in relief and smiled at each other. I saw Owen and waved for him to come over. He hurried over.

"Hey sis! I missed you!" He wrapped me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bro, can't breathe!"

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

I saw Ellisa standing there looking awkward so I decided to introduce them. "Elle, this is my twin brother Owen – Owen, this is my best friend Ellisa."

"Hey Ellisa," Owen said, smiling.

"Hi Owen." Ellisa smiled back which made Owen blush. Awww!

They were talking about so many things including _Star Wars_ and I was so happy for them. I felt a hand snake around my waist and saw that it was Draco.

"Hello, my dear," he said and kissed my cheeks. Everyone in class stared at Draco and I with their mouths wide open. Even Owen. Shoot! I had forgotten to tell Owen!

I chuckled. "I forgot to tell you, bro. Draco and I are dating." I smiled nervously.

"What – why – when – how did this happen?" Owen looked pissed.

I was saved when the professor came in and asked us to take our seats. Draco and I sat next to each other and Ellisa sat next to Owen who looked like he wanted to choke someone. I was scared.

"Alright, class, we will be doing the Sleeping Draught today. The ingredients you need are lavender, Flobberworm mucus and Valerian Sprigs. The instructions are in your textbooks and you will be doing it with your partners. Now scatter!"

"So I'm going to do all the work and you just tell me what I have to do, got it?" Draco said.

"Why can't I do it?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at me. "I've seen you make potions. I'm not going to get bad grades because of you."

"Ouch. Fine, you do it," I said grumpily.

I told him all of the instructions and we waited for the potion to brew. Draco kept on showing affectionate gestures towards me. He really was a great actor.

He whispered into my ear, "Don't look but Blaise and Pansy are getting pissed. Now giggle like I said something funny."

I giggled and he kissed my cheeks. I blushed and pretended to look around the class and saw that Blaise had lit up like a tomato. He looked so angry and that made me happy. Draco pulled me to face him and slid his arms around my waist. I wondered how he'd managed to do it without the professor seeing us. We finished our potion and it turned out great. Draco was as good as he boasted.

The professor saw our potion and smiled with satisfaction. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful! Ten points to each of your houses."

I was so happy that I accidentally hugged Draco. He squeezed me tight and whispered, "Can't keep yourself from touching me, huh?" He smirked.

I pulled away. "It's for show, Draco. Have you seen how Blaise and Pansy are looking at us?"

He looked and laughed, seeing their faces. We laughed together until class ended. Draco took my hand and he escorted me part of the way to my next class which was Study of Ancient Runes. I'd never really liked Ancient Runes. I only took it because Owen loved it but now I was regretting it. I took a seat next to Owen and he didn't even look at me. He must have been really mad. I wrote on a piece of paper everything about me and Draco pretending to date and gave it to him. He read it and his face softened. He burned the paper afterwards.

"I'm sorry that I got mad before letting you explain. Just take care, okay? I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all." Owen sounded worried.

"Okay, I'll be careful," I said, smiling at him. I saw Ellisa come in. "Bro, why don't I go sit somewhere else."

"Why?" he asked. I pointed at Ellisa and he grinned. "I love you, twin."

"I know I'm the best," I remarked and we both laughed.

I had forgotten one little thing. Blaise was in this class. _I'm doomed!_ I thought. _Please don't sit next to me._ Suddenly, Liam sat next to me and I was grateful.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all." I smiled.

Liam stared at me briefly. "So what's up with you and Draco?"

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a pretty straightforward person. So?"

"We became friends last summer when my parents hosted a party. We kept in touch after that and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Wow, that's cool. If he breaks your heart I will kick his ass for you." Liam smiled.

"Thanks, but I think one overprotective brother is enough."

Shaking his head in amusement, Liam began to scan the next chapter of his textbook. I saw that Blaise was sitting behind me and he mouthed 'we need to talk'.

I mouthed back 'no' and he looked pissed so I turned back to the front. After class ended, I went outside and Blaise dragged me into a corner. Seriously, what's up with men and corners!

"Why the hell are you with Draco?" he hissed, not wanting people to hear.

"I can be with whoever I want! It's not up to you!" I hissed back.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" he demanded. "That's pathetic and it won't work."

"Sorry, Blaise, but not everything is about you. I like Draco a lot and we are happy together, so leave me alone."

Then Blaise punched the wall. I tried to run but Blaise pulled me back and slammed me against the wall. He kissed me forcefully and I tried to push him away but he was too strong. Suddenly, Blaise was torn off me and I saw that Draco was punching him.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend!" Draco yelled. "Why the hell are you kissing her?"

"Why are you with her anyway? She's just a whore!" Blaise spat.

I gasped and squinted my eyes to keep from crying. Draco punched him even harder and snarled, "Don't you ever say that about her and if I see you near her again I will do a lot worse." Draco dropped Blaise and came towards me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and a few tears escaped.

"Okay, let's get you to your common room," Draco murmured. I nodded and he led me there. We arrived at the door and Draco stopped. "What's the password?"

"Los poderosos," I said quietly.

The portrait door swung open. Draco set me on the couch and wrapped me in a blanket. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I-I'm scared. What if he tries to do something worse next time?"

"Don't worry. From now on I will not leave your sight. I will walk you to and from your classes. I will make sure that he doesn't come near you, okay?"

"Thanks, Draco. I can't believe I'm saying this but you're a good guy." I smiled.

"Wow, Olivia Christensen has a crush on me." Draco smirked.

Great, the jerk was back. "I do not have a crush on you."

"Then why are you smiling at me? Obviously you have a crush on me. Don't worry – you're not the only one who does." He winked.

I growled and flicked his forehead. "I do not like you!"

"Dearest, if you really wanna touch me that badly all you have to do if ask," he said smugly.

_You wanna play games – well bring it, Malfoy! _"Oh, Draco, honey! I really want to touch you and fell those abs!" I said using a gross voice that I was sure Pansy used.

Draco bought it and smiled. "See, I knew you'd come around. If you wanna touch my abs, you'll have to kiss me first."

Right into my trap. "Okay, baby." Gosh, I felt disgusting saying it.

Draco leaned towards me, his lips heading for mine.

"Baby, you have to close your eyes!" I cajoled.

He closed his eyes and I took Ellisa's pet Kneazle, Maia, and put it to Draco's lips. Maia licked Draco's lips and when he opened his eyes he was shocked and ran into the kitchen to clean his mouth. I burst out laughing. It was priceless.

He glared at me when he returned to the common room, though a smirk crept onto his face. "I'll get you back for that."

"Dream on, Malfoy." I stuck my tongue out at him. I realised I should be getting to my next class.

"You should rest here," Draco told me, guessing my thoughts. "I'll tell the professors that you're sick."

I nodded, watching him.

"Well, I better go to class," he said and walked out of the common room.

I decided to take a nap, but it was not a restful one. I dreamed that I saw Rafe lying in a coffin. He was dead and I went towards him to pay my respects. I could see everyone crying in despair. When I leaned over his body, Rafe's eyes opened and he said, "This is all your fault."

I woke up and I was sweating like crazy. It had seemed so real and scary. I went to take a shower. Afterwards, I lay back on my bed and hugged my teddy bear and just kept on crying.


	10. Nightmares

Sorry I haven't been uploading. I have been busy with preparations for my school's sports day and finally my sports day is over so I'll be able to update probably once a week or once every two weeks. I would like to thank you for reviewing and add my story as story alert. I appreciate it and I hope you'll enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

><p>I had almost cried myself out by the time Owen burst into my room. He hugged me tightly and I sniffled against his shoulder. Owen and I shared a twin bond so we could feel each other's strongest feelings. If I was extremely sad or in extreme pain he could feel it and vice versa.<p>

"Nightmares again?" he asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was finally over," I said between renewed sobs.

"Is it the same thing?"

"Yeah."

"You know it's not your fault, sis. You can't keep blaming yourself," he said.

"It is. I was supposed to die – not him! The only reason he died was because he was trying to save my life. It's not fair! I should have died!" I cried.

"Don't say that. What will happen to me if you die? You're my other half. Part of me will die with you. Rafe saved your life because he knew you'd have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. You can't keep on blaming yourself."

"I know but it's just not fair," I whined.

"Life isn't fair. We have to deal with it and make the most of our lives. You can't waste your life blaming yourself."

I didn't know what else to say so I just kept crying on Owen's shoulder.

I didn't feel like going to any of my classes the next day. I hadn't got any sleep and my eyes were puffy. I looked like a zombie with my pale face. Owen told the professors that I was feeling sick and said he'd send my homework to me when classes were over. I took a long relaxing bath while reading one of the novels that Ellisa had recommended and it was pretty good. When I emerged from the bathroom, I wore Owen's boxers and a v-neck t-shirt.

I was going to continue reading my book but I saw an owl near my window. I took the attached letter. It was from Lara.

_Hey Olivia!  
>First of all OMG! Owen is in loove? Whoa! I feel bad for the girl. She'll get a drama queen as a boyfriend lol. Second of all, Liam is not that bad? Honey, are you mental? He's an ass! Third, if you talk to Blaise then I will go there and bitch slap you until you lose your sanity! OMG you kicked Draco Malfoy and I miss this historical moment? Darn it! Hehe. Well, there's this guy...he's sooooooo hot! The weirdest thing is that he doesn't talk to people. He's so mysterious but sometimes I can feel him staring at me. It's creepy and totally hot at the same time! His name is Avan Adler and *sigh* he's way hotter than Draco Malfoy and Owen mixed together.<em>

_I miss you girl!_

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Lara's letter. I missed her a lot. I was going to reply but I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

I expected it to be Owen but I was surprised to see Draco.

"Hello there. I heard you were sick. Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I feel a little unwell."

"You look pale," Draco noted. "Have you eaten anything?"

On cue my stomach grumbled. I knew I'd forgotten something. I just smiled sheepishly and Draco chuckled.

"I'll go and get you something," he offered.

"Coco Pops please," I said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Coco Pops? You do know it's lunchtime, right?"

"Yeah and I want Coco Pops," I demanded.

"As the lady wishes." He raised his hands in surrender and went downstairs.

He returned with my Coco Pops and I ate them so fast that Draco's mouth was wide open. After I was done emptying the bowl I put it on my bedside table.

"So, why are you here? Do you miss me?" I said, teasing him.

"No. I wanted people to believe that we were together. Besides, girls love me more for being a caring boyfriend." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. We joked for a while and I fell asleep. When I woke up Draco was no longer in my room. He had left me a note:

_Some of us do not have the luxury of sleep – or an excuse to stay away from class. I'll see you later.  
>-DM-<em>

I put the note down and closed my eyes. The same nightmares plagued me that night so I decided to skip school again. It was Friday and I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to meet Shelly. I took a shower, got dressed and headed to the Room of Requirement. I saw Shelly sitting down waiting for me.

"Hey Shells."

"Hey Livvy."

"So why didn't you tell me that you're dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Sorry. I forgot. I even forgot to tell Owen. So sorry, please forgive me."

"Nah, I'm not mad. I'm glad that you seem happy." Shelly smiled.

Wanting to change the subject, I asked, "So how are you and Abelardo?"

"He's great! He might be the one for me!" she squealed.

"You guys have not even dated for two months and you're saying he's the one?"

"A girl can dream," she muttered.

We chatted for a while and it felt great to hang out with Shelly. I didn't realize how much I'd missed her. It was time for dinner so Shelly and I decided to head for the Great Hall. Draco was waiting in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for you," he answered calmly.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You told me the other day that you were going to meet Shelly, remember?"

"Oh, right." I smiled.

"Let's go, my dear." He kissed my cheeks and took my hand. I could hear Shelly saying something like "aww".

Shelly told us to go first so we did. Draco and I annoyed and teased each other all the one down to the Great Hall. When we entered, everyone stared at us. I just acted like nothing had happened. Draco walked me towards Owen and said, "See you later." He kissed my cheeks and went to the Slytherin table.

I sat next to Owen and glanced towards Pansy and Blaise. They both looked like they were going to murder someone. I smiled in satisfaction and started eating my dinner.


	11. Diagon Alley

After dinner, I felt like taking a walk. I walked through the castle grounds and stopped at the Black Lake. I lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars. There were so many stars that night. I was so caught up in looking at the sky that I didn't realize that someone was there. I heard a sound and sat up.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me." It was Draco.

"Oh," I said and lay down again.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

He lay down beside me. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just felt like it. Why are you here?"

"I followed you," Draco said.

"Why?"

"I told you I'll always be near you so Blaise can't come near you."

"Right, I forgot."

"So, do you have a dress for the ball?"

"The ball?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, the summer ball. The headmaster talked about it a few days ago at dinner – remember?" Draco prompted.

"I was sick, _remember_?"

"Right, so go and buy a dress. We're going."

I pouted. "But I don't wanna go. I really don't like balls or parties."

"Well, you're dating Draco Malfoy now. So you're going."

"We're not really dating," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but people don't know that and I have a reputation to keep. I am the king of balls and parties. I always look the best and I always have a hot girl with me," he said smugly.

"Can we not go? Please?" I whined like a little five year old.

"We're going. You're not really the girl I usually go for but you'll do." He smirked.

I glared at him. "Well, I'm glad I'm not one of those sluts you love so much." I then flashed him a sweet smile.

"I prefer to call them girls who are confident about their body," Draco said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"The theme is black and red. I'm wearing black so you'll wear red. It's not a formal ball so wear a short dress."

I frowned. "Fine, I'll go to Diagon Alley this weekend."

"I'll go with you," he said.

I was afraid he might choose a dress that I would hate so i said, "It's okay, I'll go with Ellisa."

"If you say so. Just make sure you live up to my reputation. I don't want my date to make a scene."

I glared again. "Okay, your highness."

I felt sleepy and Draco walked me to the prefects' common room. I replied to Lara's letter and went to bed.

In the morning, I went to Ellisa's room and saw that she was still sleeping. I shook her awake but she groaned, "Ten more minutes."

I gave up and lay down next to her. I was quite sleepy and fell asleep next to her. We woke up thirty minutes later and got permission to travel to Diagon Alley. We went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and tried on some dresses.

After an hour Ellisa found her dress and it was gorgeous. I kept on trying dresses but I couldn't find anything. I was going crazy trying out all of the different dresses.

"Maybe we can find a long dress and cut it short?" I suggested.

"Honey, you can't cut a masterpiece. We'll find something." Ellisa looked around and I took a seat. I was exhausted. I really hated shopping.

"Found it!" Ellisa said after rifling through the racks. "Try it on!"

She pushed me into the fitting room with the dress. I tried the dress on and it was gorgeous and just a bit sexy. I walked out of the fitting room and presented myself to Ellisa.

"What do you think?" I demanded nervously.

"You look amazing! You have to buy that dress!"

"You don't think it's too sexy?" I asked, feeling unsure.

"It's not. It's gorgeous," Ellisa assured me.

We bought our dresses and then had sundaes. We joked for a while.

"So what is going on with you and my brother?" I grinned.

"He's cool. He's quite goofy but I like it. He asked me to be his date to the ball and we're going out for a date tomorrow afternoon so we'll see how that goes." She smiled.

"That's good," I said. "I hope it will work out between the both of you."

"Me too," she said.

That afternoon we had to get ready for the ball. Ellisa cut my hair a little more and made it more wavy. She put make up on my face and I checked the result in the mirror. I looked really sexy but not in a slutty way. I had smoky eyes and red lips and my hair was kind of wild. It actually worked.

Ellisa looked even more gorgeous. I was shocked when I saw her. "Wow, Owen might faint when he see you!"

Ellisa chuckled and I joined her.

We walked downstairs and I was nervous. I saw Draco at the end of the stairs and I stopped.

I took a deep breath. "Here we go."

And I walked down the stairs towards him.


	12. Unexpected Feelings

Hey guys I'm sorry that it took too long. I have a huge exam this November so I don't have much time. I will try my best to update but if I don't please understand. It's a very important exam but I promise after I finish my exam, I will try my best to upload frequently. Anyways here chapter 12 hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>After I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I patted Draco's back. When he turned around and saw me he looked shocked.<p>

"So, do I look okay?" I asked him and he stared at me in silence. "Do I look that bad?"

He snapped back to reality and said, "No you look – "

"I look?"

He coughed. "You look acceptable." Then he smirked.

"Thanks, you look acceptable as well," I said. Draco actually looked very dashing. I had to stop myself from staring.

"You know I look good," he said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

He chuckled. "Shall we go inside?

"Sure."

We walked into the Great Hall and the decorations were gorgeous. People were staring at us and I felt really self-concious. I avoided everyone's gaze as Draco led me to the centre of the hall. We had fun dancing for a while and when we got tired we found seats at a table. We chatted and joked around and Draco persuaded me to dance some more, even though I kept stepping on his feet. When we sat down again, Draco asked me if I wanted a drink. I said sure so he shot me a wink and left the table. I was waiting for him to return when Blaise came and sat next to me. I stood up to leave but he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," I replied.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," I snapped.

"Yes there is, so come with me right now," Blaise said and yanked me out of my chair.

"No," I said firmly. "Draco is coming back soon and when he gets here he's going to beat you up."

He laughed. "Do you really think that I'm afraid of Draco?"

I hesitated, but only for a second. "Well, he could beat you up so let me go!" I tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong.

Suddenly, Draco came back with our drinks. He took one look at us, set the drinks down and shoved Blaise away from me. Blaise let go of my hand.

"Touch her again and you will regret it," Draco whispered to Blaise.

Blaise glared at us and left.

Then a slow song started playing. As though nothing had happened, Draco held out his hand and asked calmly, "Would you like to dance?"

I took his hand. "I would love to."

We went to the middle of the hall and Draco put both of his hands on my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders. We started swaying along with the music.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me just now," I said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't have to thank me every time I help you. We have a deal remember?"

"Right." I forced a smile and we continued dancing. Of course, the deal. The upper ribs on my left side felt like they'd been poked by a knife.

When the song finished, the headmaster announced the end of the ball.

Draco and I walked towards the common room. He gave me his coat as it was a chilly night. We walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was pretty nice. The stars were beautiful against the calm dark sky.

"There are many stars tonight," Draco noted.

"Yes, they are beautiful," I agreed.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured.

"Pardon?" I demanded.

"Nothing. They are indeed beautiful," he said.

We arrived outside the common room and I gave Draco his coat back.

"Thanks for the coat and I had fun tonight, minus the Blaise thing," I told him.

"Yeah, I had fun as well. Ignore that git whenever you see him," Draco instructed.

"Alright," I said, making sure the corners of my lips rose into another smile.

I said the password and the portrait opened. As I was about to walk in Draco said goodnight. I turned towards him and he was smiling an actual smile. Not his usual arrogant smile. I said goodnight back to him and went inside, my heart racing. I didn't like what I was feeling. About him.

I went to my room and got my towel and robe. I then made it into the bathroom and locked the doors. I removed my makeup while the bath was running. I lay down in the tub when it was full, trying to get rid of the weird feeling by sinking into the hot water. I kept on thinking about how good Draco had looked and how he had smiled at me. I pictured his lips in my mind, then imagined kissing them.

I realized that I had spent too long in the bath. I rinsed, dried and clothed myself. Then I brushed my teeth before heading for my bed.

It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I slept, dreaming of a certain blonde Slytherin.


	13. The Golden Question

The next day was dreadful. Good thing that it was a weekend so I didn't have to wake up early for class but I did have to help the ball committee clean up the hall. I got changed into black jeans and a sweater then went towards the hall. Since I was a bit late, there wasn't much left to clean up. I helped with taking down the decorations from the walls and putting them back into their boxes. I levitated the boxes as I walked towards the storage room. It was a floor up and I was glad that I didn't have to actually carry them.

Once I was there, I arranged the boxes nicely in the room. I didn't want it to be crowded and messy. Just as I was about to leave, I was suddenly pushed further into the room. I looked behind me but I couldn't see anything except a person's shadow. It was dark with only little bit of light coming from the window so it was really hard for me to see. Panic rose up inside me. I tried to speak, but my voice failed me at first – I was afraid that it was Blaise. I reached for my wand but my hands were shaking and when I tried to take it, it fell down. 'Shit!' I muttered and again I was even more panicked if that was even possible.

"Wh-wh-who a-are you?" I asked finally.

A distinctly male voice countered darkly, "Who am I?"

I saw the shadow coming towards me and my body began to shiver.

"I am your worst nightmare!" he continued and suddenly ran at me. He shook my shoulders so hard that I nearly hit my head on the wall behind me.

I screamed like there was no tomorrow. Was he going to rape me? Kill me? So many things were running in my mind. Suddenly, I heard the man laugh and he tore the mask from his face. It was Draco freaking Malfoy.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless," he said, still laughing.

I was so angry at him so I pushed him as hard as I could and screamed, "You're an ass!"

I ran out of the room but he caught up to me and grabbed my hand, making me stop.

"Aww, come on, it was just a joke," he insisted. "No harm done."

I was getting more pissed at him. "No harm done? I was scared as hell! I could have gotten a heart attack or a stroke!" I didn't care that people were giving me looks.

"You're being dramatic," he said dismissively. "It was just a joke. Relax."

I slapped him right across the face. "I hate you and don't you ever come near me again!"

And then I ran as fast as I could towards the heads' dormitories. By the time I got there, I was crying. Owen was on the couch, but when he saw me in tears he came and gave me a big hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Draco – he was being an asshole!" I said between sobs.

"What did that bastard do?" Owen demanded.

"I was in the storage room and then he pushed me inside and closed the door so it was dark. Then he wore a mask and scared me. It was so scary and I thought that I was going to die."

"I'm gonna go and kill that bastard!" Owen growled, letting go off me and marching towards the door.

I realized that I didn't want him to hurt Draco. I was pissed at Draco but I didn't think I could bear seeing him get hurt and, knowing Owen, Draco was going to wish that he had never born.

I pulled Owen back and hugged him tight. "Thanks for wanting to beat him up but I really need you with me right now. Please don't go."

"Alright, I'll stay with you," he surrendered.

We sat on the couch and shared a blanket. I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened to him talk about Ellisa. I was glad that he really liked her. I was starting to think that I liked Draco as well. I mean, I don't think I would have been that angry if Liam or Rollo did that to me but when Draco had done that, I'd felt betrayed. I was starting to really like him, but I didn't want to like him. He would never like me, because I was not even that pretty compared to Pansy. I was pretty much nothing. She was popular, gorgeous and had a lot of confidence. I on the other hand, for all my public bravado, was average-looking and I had zero confidence. Draco would never go for a girl like me. Blaise had, but he cheated on me.

So even if Draco miraculously wanted me, he'd cheat on me and then I would wish I'd never looked at him in that way!

.

I woke up on my bed – I guess I must have fallen asleep. I looked at the time and saw that it was 4pm. I didn't have anything to do and I was bored so I decided to go for a stroll. I walked around the school grounds for a bit then went to the black lake. It was peaceful since not a lot of people go there. I'm sure people have better things to do on a weekend than sit at the lake alone. Most people would probably be in Hogsmeade but there I was, moping on the shore of the lake. I was actually glad to be alone. It gave me time to think about Draco.

I couldn't be his fake girlfriend anymore. I realized that I really did like him and I was sure that if I kept on being his fake girlfriend then I would like him even more or maybe even love him and I would end up even more hurt. I really didn't want that, but if it really was over I wouldn't see Draco anymore. I wouldn't be able to spend time with him and I actually liked our random 'debates'. I would miss talking to him and rolling my eyes at his cockiness. But he had pulled a cruel prank on me and laughed – would he laugh if I tried to tell him what I was feeling?

I didn't know what to do.

Should I end the charade or not? I thought. That's the golden question.


	14. Deja Vu

Okay, hello everyone! I want to apologize for updating so late! I had exams which lasted for about a month, (yeah I know it's weird) and my computer crashed so I had to rewrite everything again. However, I am free now and I will update as fast as I can. Thank you for your patience and I will try my best to make this a good story. Also thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate all of them and they help me improve my writing :)

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up feeling determined. I had made my decision and although my heart would not agree with it, I knew it was something that I had to do. I was going to end this 'relationship'. I hoped that Draco and I could be friends but I would not get my hopes up. He was Draco Malfoy after all.<p>

I did all my morning routines and headed to the dungeons. Being Head Girl had its perks as I was able to go to any common room any time I wanted. I walked quite slowly, feeling nervous since I didn't really know how to tell him. I knew it was just a simple "Hi, I don't think we should do this anymore so I want to end this" but I knew that my mind would go blank and I would end up stuttering or rambling.

Before I knew it, I arrived at the Slytherin Dungeon. I couldn't find a portrait like I'd expected so I said the password loudly. After a part of the wall moved and I was granted access, I went inside the common room. There were not many students there. It was a weekend after all and most students were probably spending time around the school grounds instead of just staying grounded in the common room. I was not even sure if Draco was in the Slytherin Dungeon but I decided to check his dorm room first and if I could not find him, I would just look for him elsewhere. I was getting closer to the boys' dorm room and could hear giggles coming from inside. I found it weird because that was definitely not the girls' dorm room. I crept slowly to the door which luckily was slightly open and I could not believe my eyes. In front of me I saw Draco making out with the one and only Pansy Parkinson. I could see him nibbling on her neck and he seemed to be enjoying it as much as Pansy was.

I was speechless. I did not know what to do. Should I go in there and confront them? Yeah, maybe I should have done that but of course, being me, I ran towards my common room and just sat on my bed feeling numb. After some time passed, my brain finally processed what had happened.

Draco was making out with Pansy which technically meant that he'd cheated on me. Of course, our relationship was fake but the reason we had started 'dating' was in part because Draco said he wanted to make sure Pansy stayed away from him. Turned out he was lying to me and I was so dumb to believe him! He was probably just playing me and might have been laughing at my stupidity along with Blaise and Pansy. I couldn't believe I had actually developed feelings for him. I was so stupid! I had thought he had a heart and was a pretty decent guy. He was not decent at all. He was just as bad as Blaise and Pansy. They were all perfect for each other.

I felt like my chest had been stabbed over and over again and, although it was not logically possible, I thought I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. It hurt do badly – it was like the world was ending and the walls were closing in around me, suffocating me. First Blaise, now Draco...

I crept into Ellisa's room and I also asked Shelly to join us. I needed them both; I needed my friends. I trusted them with my life and if people asked me a long time ago that I would end up being friends with Shelly, I would have told them that they were crazy. I told them everything and since Shelly did not know that my relationship with Draco was a fake, I told her that as well. Their reaction was...well, Shelly slapped me and said something along the lines of "You bitch! How could you not tell me?!" and Elissa said "That bastard! I am going to bloody kill him!" so it was pretty dandy. I tried to calm both of them down and apologized to Shelly.

"So what are you going to do?" Shelly asked me.

"Um, nothing?" I responded.

"Nothing?! Are you mental!? He basically cheated on you and lied to you this whole time and you're going to do nothing?!" Shelly pretty much screamed at me. Good thing that the rooms were sound proof or someone might have come in.

"Yeah, Olivia, you have to do something about this," Ellisa agreed.

I thought about it for a while. Draco deserved something bad for what he'd done but I didn't really know what to do.

"Okay, so what should I do?" I asked them.

It was silent for a moment as I could see that they were thinking up a plan. A few moments later, Shelly jumped up. "I have a idea!"

"What is it?" Ellisa and I asked simultaneously.

"First of all, Olivia, the bitch needs to come back! You are not putting my lessons to use and from now on I will spend most of my time with you to make sure you act like a bitch. You get weak so easily, woman!" she told me quite angrily.

"Sorry, I will be a better bitch, okay?" I promised. "So what's the plan?"

"Okay, so..." she began and continued to outline her plan for several minutes.

I wasn't really sure if I wanted to do it but I would try my best because Draco deserved what was coming to him. With Ellisa and Shelly's help, I was going to make Draco Malfoy pay.

After we had discussed the plan, Shelly and Ellisa decided not to let me spend my day alone so we all ended up hanging in Ellisa's room.

"Guys, please don't tell Owen about this," I instructed. "I don't know what he will do if he finds out."

"We won't," they both said in unison.

"Though it would be fun seeing Draco get beaten up," Shelly mused.

"Trust me, angry Owen means that Draco might actually die," I told her.

"Aww, damn." Shelly pouted.

Ellisa chuckled.


	15. The Break Up

During lunch on Monday, I sat with Ellisa and Shelly as we discussed our plan. I was going to break up with Draco after lunch because Draco and I had a free period. The bell rang, signaling that lunch time was over. Ellisa and Shelly wished me luck and I took a deep breath, heading over to the hallway where Draco usually waited for me.

He was leaning against the wall, his tie loose and his shirt unbuttoned. He looked so hot.

_Wait, no! Olivia, focus! He is evil!_

He spotted me and walked towards me, smiling. I wished I could slap that smile away from his face.

"Hello, my dear," he said and leaned down to kissed my lips but I looked away so he ended up kissing my cheek instead.

He was only doing that because people could see us which annoyed me and his lips had last touched Pansy which made me feel sick. Obviously, Draco was confused by my sudden withdrawal and asked me, "What's wrong?"

"It's over," I said flatly.

He looked bewildered. "What?"

"I said, it's over. I want to break up," I told him, forcing my voice to sound confident. I tried to keep my face blank.

"Why? Is it because of Saturday? Come on, it was just a joke! You're overreacting," he said.

I smirked. "It's not because of Saturday. Honestly, Draco, I am bored."

"Bored? Of what?" he demanded.

"I am bored of you. Everything you do is predictable and it's just boring."

"Predictable? I am Draco Malfoy!" he said angrily.

"Yes, and Draco Malfoy is predictable. Everyone knows what Draco Malfoy will do next and I don't see anything exciting about that." I shot him a bitchy grin and just left.

I guess he was still confused because he did not run after me. I went to the abandoned classroom and hid there because I did not want to deal with his rage when he finally regained his senses. Draco Malfoy's temper was infamous. I stayed in the room alone, lying down on a desk with my eyes closed. I knew everyone would have heard by now that I'd broken up with Draco. I was scared of what they would say.

When I finally checked the time, I realised my free period was almost over. I left the classroom and arrived at the hallway that would lead me to my next class. I could feel people staring at me and expecting me to break down or something. I took a deep breath, held my head high and walked along the hallway, ignoring all the whispers. I saw Shelly waiting for me at the door. I smirked at her and winked.

She pulled me into the seat next to her and whispered, "Damn, woman! You look hot. Even I would do you."

"Sorry, honey, I'm into boys," I said and stuck my tongue out at her. I saw a girl looking at me and Shelly so I snapped at her, "What are you looking at?" I also gave her a mean look which must scared her because she turned away right after that.

"Wow, you're on a roll today." Shelly preened like a proud mother.

I giggled and suddenly I felt a presence beside me. It was Draco. His lips formed a scowl. "Fine, let's break up. I was cheating on you anyway," he added spitefully.

"Oh, really? That's good because I was cheating on you as well so now I don't have to feel bad about it," I lied. I did not know where this confidence came from but I liked it!

He didn't say anything and stormed out of the classroom. This whispers started again and someone called me a slut. I did not let them get to me. I only had one mission and that was to hurt Draco.

Nothing eventful occurred after that. People still discussed our break up loudly enough for me to hear but I was becoming immune to it.

That evening, I ate dinner with the prefects and we chatted happily. I laughed at their jokes even though my heart still ached. I went back to the common room and made a cup of hot chocolate.

"Can I have some?" I heard a voice behind me.

I smiled at Rollo. "Sure thing!"

I made a cup for him as well and put marshmallows inside both of the cups. I sat next to him on the couch near the fireplace and gave him his drink. We sat and drank in silence which was actually comfortable.

"So it's over, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is," I replied shortly.

"Good."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why is it good?"

He shrugged. "You deserve better."

I smirked. I couldn't really be bitchy around him – maybe because I thought of him as a friend. He was too nice to deserve any bitchiness from me.

"Did you finish the Herbology essay?" he asked me.

"Of course I did. You?"

"Uh, it's a work in progress," he answered with a grin. He always procrastinated and did his homework at the last minute. It was one of the things he'd told me on our morning jogs.

We chatted more and none of our topics were really all that important. I looked at the time and excused myself to visit Ellisa but she was not in her room. I saw a note that said: _Hanging out with Owen. Don't wait up._

I smiled. Ellisa was beginning to like Owen which was good since Owen loved her. I could see their romance blooming and it just made me feel really good. Shelly came in soon after and I showed her the note.

"Ooh, someone's doing the nasty," she chortled.

I gasped. "Shell!"

"What? She did tell us not to wait up," she pointed out. "What do you think that means?"

"Urgh, fine, let's not talk about it! So what do we do next?" I asked her, trying to change the topic.

"Well, tomorrow Draco might try to piss you off again so just act like you don't care. He'll come crawling back to you in no time," she assured me.

"How are you so confident that he will come crawling back?"

"He's Draco Malfoy. No one has ever denied him before. He won't let this go."

"Okay then, let's hope it works," I said.

The next day, Shelly's prediction came true. I saw Draco flirting with a girl. He aimed a smirk at me and I couldn't lie – it did piss me off. I just wanted to slap him. I imagined so many things that I could do to him and that girl but I didn't do any of them. I just smiled at him and walked away. I dreaded what would come next though because I had the same class with him.

I took a seat at my usual spot in the classroom and watched Draco come in with the girl. The professor was not there yet and the girl was sitting on his lap which made me feel like gagging. Draco challenged me with his eyes and I shifted my gaze to the back of the class where Rollo was. I smiled at Rollo. He could at least distract me from staring at Draco.

I waved at Rollo, motioning him to sit next to me. He smiled and came towards me. Draco glared at Rollo jealously. That made me happy because it looked as though Shelly's plan might just work.


	16. Go Find Someone Else

When class ended, I felt great. Draco Malfoy was jealous! Actually jealous! He kept glaring at Rollo and if looks could kill, Rollo would have been dead by now. I walked out of the classroom with Rollo and we talked about the Hogsmeade weekend that was coming up. True, it was only Tuesday but I had not been to Hogsmeade in a long time so I was excited. Rollo was going with the other prefects and asked me to accompany them but I told him that I was spending the day with Owen since we had not been spending much time together.

We separated when we reached the stairs since we had different classes next. I headed to the library to see Shelly because we had the same class. I heard someone call out my name and saw Draco coming towards me, looking good as he always does. It would be easier to hate him if he wasn't so handsome! I tried to keep my face as blank as possible and demanded, "What do you want?"

"Is it him? Was he the guy you cheated on me with? Is he the one you dumped me for?" he asked me in a surprisingly calm tone. I was expecting him to sound really angry. I wasn't going to let Rollo be involved in any of this. He was my friend so using him would be really mean. I'm the one who wanted to be a bitch but I couldn't do that to a friend.

"No, it's not him," I replied. "He's just a friend, not that it's any of your business anyway."

"Then who is it?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business," I repeated, then went closer to him to whisper, "It's not like we really dated so what is your problem?"

"Yeah, but it does not give you the right to cheat on me!" he snapped. "Besides, since when was the deal off? You wanted to get back at Blaise, right?"

I smirked. "So I can't cheat but you can? That's stupid Draco!" My voice rose in volume. "And no, I don't care about Blaise anymore so the deal is off. Just find someone else to help you with your Pansy problem." I turned around and began to walk away.

I saw Shelly near the door and I yelled out, "Shelly!"

She looked at me then hurried to my side. Draco and Shelly never got along which was why I'd called out her name. Draco wouldn't follow me if Shelly was with me. She gave me a hug which was weird since she was not the type to show affection in public but I was not going to complain. She pulled away and I gave her a smile.

As we walked together hand in hand towards our next class, she asked me, "What happened there?"

I grinned. "Oh, nothing. Just getting the plan under way."

We shared a laugh and entered the classroom.


	17. Skipping

It had been 7 days, 8 hours, 45 minutes and 12 seconds since I last spoke to Draco – not like I was counting of course and it had been the same routines over and over again. Draco would try to make me jealous and I would pretend like it did not bother me when honestly it hurt like hell seeing him touch and make out with other girls. The worst part was when he was glaring or sneaking glances at me, making sure I saw what he was doing. I really just wanted to kiss him! Wait? Did I say kiss? What's wrong with me? I was going to say kill. Yes, the word is kill. I wanted to make him suffer for playing me.

People might think I was weird and stupid for being so heartbroken when we were not even dating for real but he was the one who had asked me to help him get rid of Pansy. I had agreed to help him and of course I got to make Blaise jealous but it turned out Draco might have been with Pansy all along. Maybe he had plotted with Blaise and Pansy to humiliate me and that was not cool. Not at all! Sure, I was making assumptions but one thing was for sure – I had seen Draco and Pansy making out so that had to mean something.

Now I was getting worried. Draco was supposed to make the next step and beg me for another chance. That's what Shelly had said anyway but the only thing he was doing was making me jealous and giving death glares to any guy I spoke to. Of course it made me feel really good inside that he was jealous but it had been a week and what if the day when he begged for me never came?

I was supposed to go to study hall but for the first time ever I skipped. It felt kind of good to skip class. I might have done this more often if I was not Head Girl. I might have been a bitch but I still had my duties and responsibilities.

A few minutes later, I was already bored. I knew it was too good to be true. I had no idea what other people did when they skipped because honestly sitting around doing nothing was really boring. Escaping the teachers and not getting caught was fun but having to hide and also not being able to go anywhere you actually wanted was very restrictive. I headed back to the common room. I wouldn't get caught there and I had books that I could read to kill time. I entered the common room and heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

So many things were running through my mind and I imagined that maybe someone was trying to steal something. I took a broom from near the fireplace and held it up as I walked slowly towards the kitchen. All of my suspicions went out the window when it turned out Rollo was in there whisking some eggs. I sighed in relief and set the broom down against a cupboard. I then headed towards him with a smile. He was really into whisking and did not even realize I was there.

"Hi there," I said to him gently, trying not to startle him.

This obviously worked since he turned at look at me with a smile and replied, "Hello."

"What are you making?" I asked him.

"Banana cake."

"Mmm, that sounds really yummy."

"Well, it will be. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have class?" he teased me playfully.

I grinned at him. "I decided to skip study hall and I got bored so I came in here."

"Skipping? Wow, someone has been a really bad girl. You might just be on Santa's naughty list," he joked.

I giggled – yes, actually giggled! – and he continued, "Do you want to help?"

I hesitated. "Uh, didn't I tell you I can't cook? I can even burn water, Rollo."

"Okay, baking is not that hard. You can just help me whisk some things?"

I thought for a while and decided he could just blame himself if anything bad happened. It's not like I had anything better to do and study hall finished in about two hours. I took off my school robes and put on the apron Rollo handed to me. He helped me tie it up. The baking process was actually not that hard. He put the batter in the oven and we cleaned up while we waited for the cake to cook. I put the bowls in the sink and charmed the sponge and soap to clean the dishes.

"Liv, heads up!" Confused, I turned around and my face was hit with something powdery. Rollo had thrown a handful of flour and because of his close proximity it had landed right on my face. I was stunned.

Then Rollo snickered so I ran towards the counter and scooped up some of the flour.

"Okay, so you want to play?" I challenged and threw some over his face.

I saw him reach out for the flour and grabbed some more as fast as I could. We kept on throwing and chasing one another for a while until we heard the sounds of someone coming in.

It was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
